Charles reads Fanfiction
by LordoftheDickRings
Summary: The team somehow ends up in the future. There's many new exciting things in this time, but nothing as great as the internet.
1. Chapter 1

"Charles?" Erik walked into the study where he expected to find the younger mutant, but the room was empty except for some device with a television screen. A computer, Irene had called it. He knew both Charles and Hank had been infatuated with it, more so then the rest of the children who used it to play games and face book, whatever that was. Knowing Charles had been eager to use the internet thingy, he moved closer, curious as to what he had been doing. Sitting in the comfy chair he took a sip of his tea, glancing at the words on the screen.

_Harder, Charles panted, sprawled atop the sheets, his skin flushed. Erik held onto his hips leaving bruises. He thrust hard, impaling himself into the other man. "God yes" he growled-_

Placing his drink down, Erik starred at the page in shock. He knew that their group of rag tag mutants were famous in this time but this was something he would never imagine in his wildest dreams. Turning off the screen in case anyone else decided to use the contraption, he decided it was too hot inside and his legs and er- other parts could do with a long walk.

Coming back a few hours later with starbucks and some pride that he managed to get the right drinks, he was ready to face Charles. Taking off his leather jacket he made his way up to study.

The room had little changes, the chairs a different color but still as comfortable, but same table, same chess set, and same glasses of scotch.

"I come bearing Coffee" He passed Charles his drink, amused that the strictly tea drinker had developed a fetish for the coffee brand. The man was fiddling with something on his desk, not meeting Erik's eyes.

"Charles" he dragged out the name until their eyes met, smirking at Charles faint blush.

"W-what?"

"Chess?"

He pretended not to notice when Charles looked everywhere but at him, moving farther back in his chair than normal. He relaxed slightly when they started their game but refused to talk unless Erik spoke first.

"Irene was showing me the computer earlier" he started, enjoying the look on Charles face. "it's a fascinating machine"

"Really?" He didn't miss the way Charles voice was an octave higher than normal.

"Yes. I enjoy the internet. Wikipedia fascinates me. But Not as good as a book, but it has it's uses."

Charles was slowly relaxing, letting his guard down.

" I found quite a lot out about us." pause. "There was a movie and it had a lot of fans. They wrote some lovely stories." He got up to throw his cup out, turning his back away from Charles. He felt the other slowly rising to his feet. "But you already seen them haven't you, friend? You forgot to turn it off."

" i]I didn't do it on purpose, Charles mumbled." It just opened when I searched our names. It shocked me-not that there is anything wrong with a healthy imagination." He looked at his feet

Grabbing Charles chin, Erik tilted his head so the face was looking at his, their lips centimeters apart. "It's given me some ideas" he whispered with a glint in his eyes as he maneuvered the other back to his chair and Erik's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the modern things they had encountered, Charles favorite by far was the book store. It being one of the first places Irene had shown them, he was amazed by the amount of books one store could own. It reminded him of the library at oxford minus a couple levels. He could spend hours perusing the floor to ceiling shelves that held material on everything from comics to self help. There was material on everything, even stuff that he had been taught taboo and not proper in most circles. He nearly had a heart attack when he found the boys perusing a magazine with naked females in improper positions. Those existed in his time but you'd never dream of finding one out in the open next to magazines about cars and golfing. It really illustrated how different the times were.

Usually Erik would drag him away so it felt good to take his time for once, looking through several science books before locating the section devoted to poetry. He choosing a collection of poems by Lord Byron and a text on modern genetics with a sizeable section on mutation. Irene had told him mutants didn't exist here, but he assumed she meant the super powered kind. After all, no matter what reality you were in, there was always some sort of mutation. It was an interesting topic and he still felt the same fascination for it he did as a kid. Some kids played sports, others instruments. For Charles it was evolution.

Looking at his watch, he noted it was just around one, so he wandered along the road until he found a small cafe, tucked between two clothing stores. The outside looked a bit shabby and he couldn't see much inside, but the smell of baked goods and a sign promising a variety of teas lured him in. Despite the lack of space, the interior was cozy and surprisingly well lit. After buying his meal he picked a small table in the back corner and pulled out one of his books to read. But instead of focusing on the words, his mind kept replaying the night before.

_"It's given me some ideas" he whispered with a glint in his eyes as he maneuvered the other back to his chair and Erik's lap._

_"Erik! I..um-"_

_"Professor can you come-Oh! I hope I'm not interrupting." Two heads snapped towards the door where Hank stood his face red. " I , could, uh come back later. When you not so busy..."_

_"No, no. I'll come" Charles extracted himself from Erik's lap, aware of the other's gaze on him as he left the room. Once outside he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down He had no idea what was going through Erik's head nor what would have happened if Hank had not burst in. Erik and his friendship had always been intense, but the scene that just occurred held something more. An underlying knowledge that if they went further there was no going back. It was something from one of his deeply hidden fantasies and he wasn't sure he could handle them for real._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Charles was startled back to reality by the arrival of a fresh cup of tea in the hands of a young woman.

"Pardon?"  
>" Sorry. It's just you've been concentrating on the wall for a long time despite the book in your hand." Blushing she placed his order in front of him. " I don't mean to pry. I'll just-"'<p>

"It's okay." He stopped her before she had time to walk away. " You're right, there does seem to be a lot on my mind." he chuckled.

"They're not worth it." Her head was tilted somewhat to the side as if he was a puzzle she wanted to solve.

"Whom?"

Sliding into the seat across from him, she smiled. " Whoever you're thinking about. They aren't worth it."

"How do you know it's a someone?" Realizing, he still had the book, he placed it down, curious as to her answer.

" Well I don't." she laughed. " But you look a bit troubled. Like your lost. So need any directions?"

He briefly wondered if she was a mind reader like him, but he hadn't felt the telltale nudge that occurred when one's thoughts were invaded. And telepaths didn't exist here.

" I'm not sure. it's all very confusing you see. They're a close friend of mine. But it's complicated. I don't think it will work."

"Ahh." she nodded her head as though she knew exactly what he meant. " I'm not the best with advice, but from the looks of it you got a few options. A, you could take a chance before writing it off as a fail. You never know, they might be the one. B, if you really think it won't work, or will ruin your friendship, tell them about it. My bet is they won't want to lose you either. But..." she trailed off, looking outside the window.

"No please, say what you were going to." He could just read her mind, but he usually refrained from doing that as it felt like an abuse of his powers.

" Well, Love's love. It doesn't matter the form it comes in. You let other's dictate who it should be, you're never gonna be happy."

She turned, getting up as a group walked in. " I'm Meghan by the way. Hope it works out for you."

"Charles. And thank you." He thought about what she said. Finding himself even more lost than before. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings was he? Like she said, love's love, so did it matter so much that Erik was male or what other's would say? Earlier he would have said no with certainty, but now he wasn't so sure. He was just more confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own xmen, either of these two fine men, nor Justice League Unlimited(which one of the drabbles is based off of) But I wish I did.

A/N: So basicaly I've been having a rough couple months and I lost my muse along the way. But she decided to come visit last night, keeping me awake until I wrote this out. Shout out to xXNeonCieraRulesXx who kept asking for the next part. I'm fairly certain I wouldn't have bothered if not for you.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Erik went over what he knew so far. After getting over his initial surprise, he had acted forward to Charles, curious as to whether or not he would be open to their relationship becoming more intimate. Expecting to be brushed off, he was instead confused at the other's reaction. Was he embarrassed at being caught reading those...stories. Or had his feelings changed, making him act differently. He knew it was not due to Charles caring about others opinions. After all, hearing their minds all the time, he would have to harden himself against their less than kind thoughts.

This later time period had different views. For the most part they were more accepting in general. And being mutant, they understood prejudice well. No one would object if the two eldest in their group got together. And if it made Charles comfortable they could keep it private.

The problem was there were too many variables in this equation. For starters he was still somewhat uncertain of what he wanted. He had never tied himself to another person before, it never fit his plans. But with Shaw gone, it was okay to love someone. He wouldn't lose them like he did his mother.

But if that was the case, why did he stay? Sure some part was due to him tired of moving from place to place. But it wasn't the only one. He enjoyed helping the children but even that was not enough to hold him in one place. And he remained because Charles had asked.

Charles. His friend who had witnessed his deepest memories and forced him to harness his powers better. Charles who he would sit with night after night playing chess and sharing their ideas for the mutant race.

What Erik needed was information. And for that, he needed to use the computer again. For research purposes.

According to the device, sodomy was not illegal anymore. But there were many people who still seen it as wrong. He had lived with hatred thrown at him before, it was not something that surprised him. Scoffing he closed the window, further strengthening his belief that mutants were indeed superior.

The act of "coming out made him snort. He was dismayed to find out such an act was necessary. And the "arguments" if they could even be called that, lacked any sense of logic. Yet this was nothing new. After all there was much propaganda against Jews when he was growing up, And around the time of Shaw's plan in Cuba, those who knew of mutants treated them with contempt.

Now knowing most of the facts, he returned to the stories. After all he knew next to nothing about relationships and it seemed a good place to start.

_"Promise you'll never leave." Charles lay draped across the older man, his eyes shining as he ran long fingers across Erik's cheek._

_" I promise" He smiled before leaning over to capture a kiss. When they broke apart Charles was smiling, _

_"Good" he whispered. "Me too"_

_Charles was fluttering around the room, refusing to look at Erik. _

_"Well? What did the doctor say?_

_Faint mumbling ._

_"Speak louder. Is everything okay? You didn't get any funky after effects from the last mission did you?"_

_"Technically no."_

_"what do you mean technically. You're not going to die are you?" Erik's voice had an edge of panic to it. There was no way Charles could be dying. It wasn't possible, he wouldn't allow it. _

_"Well it appears that the witch's magic somehow caused some, unknown effects in my system, and I appear to be pregnant."_

_What? There was a roaring in his ears as he stared at his lover. He couldn't hear what the other was saying, his mind still trying to process what he heard. "Pregnant." He repeated before falling down into a chair. Why couldn't they ever have normal problems?_

_Charles leaned closer to hear what the faceless man was speaking, his words so soft they were barely a whisper._

_"Sorry for being so stubborn."_

_He smiled, whipping away his tears. "You should be you big jerk. Had me scared for a second." _

_Coughing, the other leant back a bit."Can you do me a favour?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Take it off."_

_Surprised Charles reached towards his face, fingers gently searching for a break between the skin and mask. " I can't."_

_"In my coat. The spray."_

_Reaching into a jacket slung over the nearby chair, he pulled a small bottle out of an inside pocket. Holding it in front of the Questions face he sprayed a couple of times, amazed as the mask slowly peeled away to reveal a handsome face. Stroking stray locks of hair away, he met the gaze of brown eyes._

_"Like you said pretty ugly right?"_

_Laughing in relief he bent down to kiss the other. "Not even close._

_"Charles." Placing his palms on the other's shoulders he places a small kiss on the other's neck._

_"Erik. It's been a while my friend."_

_"Yes. I.. am sorry." Sighing he leaned bowed his head, knowing no apology would make up for the hurt he caused. "I missed you."_

_"So have I my friend. But I have found that keeping busy, makes it hurt less."_

_"Charles... You're legs. It's all my fault. Coming around to face the other, he buried his head in his lap. "I wish I could take it all back. I was wrong."_

_Charles placed a pale hand on the other's hair, petting him. "I wish so too. But I gave up on such thoughts a while back. I don't blame anyone either. It was a terrible accident." Stilling his hand, he stared thoughtfully at the other. "Tell me one thing though. If you knew this had happened. Would you have still left?"_

_"No. Never. I would have stayed by your side." Grabbing Charles face, he desperately kissed him, wanting the other to know the depths of his feelings._

Leaning back in his chair, Erik turned off the screen. For the most part , the stories were of little help. But they gave him ideas.


End file.
